Despedida
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sakura espera impaciente, como muchas otras mujeres en esos días. La angustia no cesa de perseguirla, hasta que, repentinamente, un movimiento en la puerta lo es todo.


**Despedida**

* * *

 **Resumen** : Sakura espera impaciente, como muchas otras mujeres en esos días. La angustia no cesa de perseguirla, hasta que, repentinamente, un movimiento en la puerta lo es todo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Oc, Ooc, muerte de un personaje.

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku (Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno)

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** A Bet-sama por darme tan buen material siempre. A mis lectoras nuevas y frecuentes (porque decir viejas no me gusta xD). Y a ti, sí, al que lees y te detienenes un instante en dejarme algo nwn.

 **Estado:** Terminado. One-shot.

* * *

 **L** os días habían sido demasiado largos. Lluviosos y con un frio insoportable. Por más que mirase por la ventana, solo veía tristeza en el ambiente.

Konoha se encontraba en una etapa muy dura para las esposas de muchos ninjas. Las pruebas para Ambu habían comenzado dos semanas atrás y el tiempo no ayudaba. Las malas noticias no cesaban de llegar y muchos habían sido los que se retiraron, heridos y cansados, no llegando a las necesidades establecidas para las nuevas leyes que el sexto, antiguo Ambu, exigía.

Sakura era una de esas esposas. Por más que preguntara a su anterior mentor acerca de la situación, no soltaba prenda alguna. Más que nada, por no poder que por saber. Aunque ella fuera su querida alumna.

Ese día, al contrario que el resto, había amanecido soleado. Podía entretenerse con las tareas del hogar, pero su mente no cesaba de volar y sus ojos, mirar hacia el picaporte de su casa. Si él no regresaba…

Sasuke había hecho tantas cosas con tal de redimirse… tantas ayudas, tantos perdones… Y el mundo continuaba estando en su contra. En un enfrentamiento, estaba segura que no dudarían de usar cualquier oportunidad para herirle.

Repentinamente, el picaporte se movió. Su primera noción fue echar mano al kunai que siempre llevaba escondido, pero entonces recordó.

Con el rostro angustiado, tropezando, estando a punto de chocarse contra el quicio, apretó el picaporte entre sus dedos y tiró, abriendo la puerta.

Su rostro sería lo primero que vería y así fue.

Su rostro cansado claramente sorprendido al verla. Sakura sonrió, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Él se detuvo, de pie, con los ojos clavados en ella. En su mano derecha, temblorosa, sostenía el pergamino que muchos otros ninjas habían dado su vida por obtener. Resbaló de sus dedos cubiertos por sangre seca.

—Lo hice— susurró a media voz.

Sakuno sonrió en medio de las lágrimas.

—Sí, sí. —Alargó su mano diestra, acariciando su mejilla, sin importarle restos de sudor o sangre—. Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

—Estoy en casa, Sakura.

Entonces, sus cuerpos se movieron al unísono. Sus brazos tropezando, sus cuerpos pegándose ansiosamente. Deseando compartir el calor del uno y el otro. Sakura tuvo que sujetarse de la puerta para no caer cuando todo su peso recayó sobre ella. No le importó. Era capaz de sostenerlo. Lo que hiciera falta.

Él estaba a salvo. Había regresado. Y era un ambu en condiciones. Le curaría las heridas. Le calentaría el cuerpo y el alma. Él había regresado. Eso era lo que más importaba.

—Te amo.

Sakura abrió los ojos, lamiéndose los labios. Aire helado recorrió su cuerpo y la visión se le llenó de lágrimas como un velo. Se llevó las manos al rostro, húmedo de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas.

—Sakura.

La voz de Kakashi llegó desde el exterior. El hombre la miró mientras quitaba el sombrero de Hokage de su cabeza. La expresión en su rostro fue suficiente.

—Lo sé… Kakashi-sensei. Lo sé. ¿Cómo fue?

Kakashi carraspeó mientras apretaba entre sus dedos el gorro, arrugándolo, cerca de romperlo.

—Sus propios compañeros. No pudieron perdonarle. No todos. Fue atacado cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Sakura tragó.

—¿Por qué no se defendió? ¿Por qué…? Hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Él… era…

Kakashi se arrodilló a su lado.

—Naruto fue el primero en encontrarlo. Estaba moribundo. El ninja médico no pudo hacer nada por él. Sus últimas palabras, según Naruto… fueron…

Sakura negó repetida veces con la cabeza. Imposible. Aquella era imposible.

—"Se lo prometí a Sakura".

La mujer ahogó en la garganta su propio gemido de dolor. Apretó los labios y miró al cielo.

—Él se despidió de mí, Kakashi. Se despidió. Volvió a casa.

Kakashi la rodeó con sus brazos, tembloroso. Sakura sintió su cuerpo desfallecer. Su condenada boca la había llevado a la perdición.

—Esta era… la última vez.

Kakashi la miró.

—¿La última vez de qué?

Sakura sonrió pese al dolor.

—Que iba a esperarle.

Kakashi la estrechó entre sus brazos. Un beso de ánimo en las sienes y una frase de ánimo mientras sus manos temblaban.

A lo lejos, alguien gritaba.

Se llevó una mano al vientre y sonrió. No iba a esperarle más. Ya no. Ahora, iba a ser otro tipo de espera. Lástima que él nunca regresara para verla.

* * *

 **Nota autora:**

Sí, de unas imagenes preciosas, yo hice esta bazofia y además, le dí ese lado trágico y terrible. Me apetecía hoy escribir de muertes y le tocó el turno a Sasuke, lo siento. Pero una nueva vida se espera en el vientre de Sakura.

Ella mira al cielo y decide seguir adelante, porque Sasuke le ha dejado algo maravilloso por lo que vivir.

¡Gracias!

27 del 06 de 2015.


End file.
